Vytal to the Force
by Hershey Ride
Summary: When a letter arrives for one of the cadets from a planet called Remnant, the Voltron Force is invited to attend the Vytal Festival. Enemies wait in the wings, awaiting their next move. Tensions are rising all around, and the Voltron Force must join forces with the Huntsmen to save not just Remnant, but the universe. Pairings: Bumblebee, Arkos, Renora (Team Sloth), White Rose, KxA
1. Chapter 1: Prologue-ish

**This is something that popped into my head and wouldn't let go of me for days on end. This takes place post "Dradin, Baby, Dradin" in an AU where nothing past it has happened.**

 ** _Voltron Force_ is owned by Nicktoons, I think.**

 ** _RWBY_ is owned by Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Daniel woke up in his and Vince's room like usual. He didn't bother to get dressed for breakfast, no one else ever did either. That in itself had led to the cadets' very unfortunate discovery that Lance sometimes liked to sleep comando.

Daniel always made sure to just stare at faces during the morning after that.

He was dressed in different pajamas than usual, wearing gray pajama pants and a black t-shirt with a symbol of a violet lion. He shuffled down the hall, slowly waking up as he went. By the time he reached the dining hall, he was alert and energized. He got some breakfast and sat down with the others, eating as he watched the others.

Larmina was essentially dead in her cereal. ' _Hm, guess even ninjas aren't morning people,'_ Daniel thought. Vince hadn't even gotten up; Pidge looked like he'd barely slept, Hunk was eating all the powdered doughnuts. ' _Damn it Hunk. I liked those.'_

Keith and Allura were talking quietly over two cups of coffee, and Lance sat with the **coffee pot** in front of him. _'Geez, definintely not morning people.'_

Coran walked in, looking wide-awake.

"Morning Coran," Daniel greeted the older man.

"Good morning Daniel," Coran replied, shuffling the stacks of envelopes in his hands. "I swear these envelopes weigh a ton."

"Do you need any help?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, please hold these for second." Coran handed him the bottom of the stack, including the thickest one. Daniel stood and frowned at the weight, seven envelopes alone shouldn't weigh more than three pounds. He thought for a second as Coran shuffled through and distributed the envelopes to each of the Force, not one coming to him. Daniel slowly gave Coran envelopes as he gave the others out. Eventually, only the thickest envelope remained.

Daniel observed the envelope and smirked. It was plain beige and only about the length of his forearm. The packing label was standard, with interplanetary postage included. He read the address silently and turned the envelope over in his hands, noting the gray wax seal on the flap, a pair crossed axes with a laurel whreath around it.

"Oh, Daniel that one seems to be addressed to you," Coran said, realizing that only the thick envelope was left

"Cool," Daniel said, trying to act it. He popped the seal on the envelopeand opened the it, finding another envelope and a group of thickly folded papers. He unfolded the papers and read them.

After he finished reading, his face lit up in excitement and he exclaimed. "Oh HECK YEAH!"

"What's with the excitement?" Vince asked, slumping to the table, still half asleep.

"It's time for the festival back home!" Daniel cheered. He was met with confusion all around.

"Back home?" Allura spoke up. "But there's no Earth festivals going on right now."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Earth," Daniel said. "I was born and raised on a planet called Remnant."

The other members of the Force looked suprised, making Larmina look at them confused. She turned to Allura and asked, "What's the big deal? So he's not from Earth, big whoop."

Allura turned to the ginger princess and shook her head. "No Larmina, it **is** a big whoop. The planet of Remnant is a place plagued by embodiments of darkness, which they combat with a natural resource akin to magic. The world is protected by guardians called Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"They also," Daniel added in. "Can manifest their souls into a thing called Aura, then utilize it as a Semblance, which is a form of superpower unique to the indivdual."

Daniel pulled out a thick folded paper and unrolled it to reveal a poster and put it on the table, revealing the image of the Amity Coluseum hovering over a city.

"Aw yeah! Vale's hosting this year!" Daniel cheered, reading the poster.

"So its just dancing and music?" Larmina asked. Daniel shook his head.

"No way," Daniel said. "There's culture from each of Remnant's four kingdoms, and the four Huntsmen schools come together to compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament. They narrow it down to the best of the best and then fight for the title."

"Ooh! Can we go watch, Aunt Allura?" Larmina begged, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Allura frowned, putting her hand to her chin in thought. Keith saw this and spoke for her.

"Lotor is still out there," He said. "And while it would be good for everyone to go, someone needs to stay behind.

"I will," Vince said, still not fully awake.

"Same here," Pidge added. "I have to update the Castle defenses anyway."

"I shall stay as well," Allura finally said.

With that, Keith nodded to the ginger cadet. She cheered and jumped up and down. Daniel turned to his hero and smiled.

"Thanks Keith," The dark haired boy said. Keith smiled back.

"So when does this this festival start anyway?" Lance asked. Daniel checked the poster again.

"In five days," He replied.

"Alright!" Larmina exclaimed. "We should go right now!"

"Hey slow down Larmina," Hunk said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Larmina pouted and everyone else laughed.

* * *

For the next five days the cadets trained extra hard and without question, even Daniel, much to the surprise of the adults. His skills even jumped suddenly; he became on par with Larmina at sparring and almost as smart as Vince in the classroom. It was almost like he was pouring his very soul into his skills, feeding every last bit of energy into it.

The night before they were set to leave for Remnant, Daniel put a special case in with their luggage, not telling anyone what was inside. The only thing he said was,

"You'll see."

The same night, Vince saw Daniel pull out a picture and smile at it. The dark skinned boy's mind went in to overdrive.

The picture, the case, the letters, Daniel's sudden skill increase, Daniel himself and Remnant were all entangled in a twisted web where the connections were thin and confusing. Vince saw this mystery and knew he and Larmina had to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **Okay, how'd you guys like this?**

 **Review if you want more, or if you liked it, or...whatever about the story!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Hershey.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vytal

**Well, I'm slightly less dead now, a whole week after the V3 finale. So here's chapter 2!**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth.**

 **Voltron Force belongs to WEP.**

* * *

Humans and faunus alike ran about the festival grounds in happiness, enjoying the biennial festival. At one noodle stand eight people sat at the counter, seven eating noodles, one eating a bowl full of fish.

"Hey Blake," The blonde woman said to the woman eating the fish. "Might wanna slow down."

The black haired woman gave the blonde a flat look and took a huge bite of fish.

The red caped woman on the end of the counter snickered and the white haired one next to her rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Heh, I don't think she's gonna stop Yang," the red woman said.

"So Blake, Yang," Weiss asked the couple. "When's _He_ expected to get here?"

Blake took one last bite of fish and downed it with a gulp. She turned to the white haired woman with a smile, "He'll be here at about three."

"And don't worry about finding Him!" Yang said. "We told Him to meet us with His friends at Beacon at two."

"Friends?" Jaune wondered.

"We'll he was on a transfer program with an Academy on Earth when he got caught up with this group. They're really good people, but connection between Remnant and other planets is sketchy," Blake explained.

"We'll I'm sure the rest of Team DARK will enjoy having their leader back," Ren stated.

"I'll bet!" Pyrrha said. "Aurum's been telling me that Kira has been so excited that even thinking about it sends her into a frenzy."

"Like, 'destroy a room' crazy?" Nora asked, slurping her noodles. "Or 'Food Fight' crazy?"

"He never said, but I heard Rosa in the background of his call shouting something about how Kira 'can't go kitty hunting when He gets here."

Above them, three robotic Lions entered the atmosphere, unaware of the excitement below.

* * *

The three Lions landed in the spot Daniel had directed them too. The space was a large hangar-like room with catwalks weaving around the pits where the Lions came to rest, fluorescent overhead lighting. The three large mouths opened and the Force stepped out.

Daniel strutted with a chilled excitement, whereas Larmina seemed to bounce out with an unshakable energy. The orangette took a look around and her energy seemed to take a nosedive. Her eyes narrowed and her head whipped over to the Remnant native.

"Where is everyone? All the Huntsmen and warriors you talked about? Amity Colosseum and Beacon Academy!? Where is everything?" Larmina shot off each punctuated question at Daniel. The boy in question didn't respond, deciding to instead to begin unloading the medium sized backpacks from the Lions with Lance. He tossed Larmina's light-blue backpack to her without a word.

"Relax Larmina," Keith said, holding his hands up at the teen. "We're just in a hangar. Everything else is outside."

Larmina bounced on the balls of her feet, black combat boots squeaking on the metal catwalk. Like the others, she'd chosen to wear street clothes rather than her uniform. She wore a tight black t-shirt under a light blue cropped tank top, ripped jeans, black forearm guards, a black belt, and her light blue diadem. Her multiple cartilage piercings glinted in the fluorescent lights.

"Well let's go!" The young royal exclaimed. She grabbed Daniel by his violet trimmed hoodie and began to drag him off to the stairs.

"Well," A new voice said. The three pilots and two cadets turned to see a man standing on a platform nearby. The man was about six foot tall, with silver hair, brown eyes behind darkened spectacles, wearing a black suit with a green scarf and silver cross pin. In one hand he had a simplistically elaborate cane and a coffee mug in the other. "That is quite a sight."

Daniel's face lit up and he jerked away from Larmina and ran over to the man. He bowed his head respectfully. "Professor Ozpin, it's so good to see you again. These are my friends, the Voltron Force, well, most of the Force."

Ozpin regarded all six newcomers with a kind, but calculating and guarded eye. He smiled and walked down to meet the Force. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. And I must say Daniel brought you at just the right time, the opening ceremonies just ended, but the celebration in the fairgrounds is in full swing."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Professor Ozpin," Keith said, holding out his hand. The older man shook Keith's hand and turned to Daniel.

"I do believe your cousin and friends are waiting for you. It would be best not to leave them waiting. However, I do believe one was carrying around a large toy bat covered in rainbow glitter earlier, so it would be best to tread lightly. I shall show your friends around."

Daniel nodded and waved bye to the others and grabbed his backpack and the mysterious case. He grinned and ran off.

* * *

 _ **Daniel's P.O.V.**_

'Finally! Home at last!' I thought as I jogged away from the Force and up the stairs towards the fairgrounds. The metal clanged under my shoes as I ascended the metal grated stairs and threw open the door. The bright Remnant sunlight temporarily blinded me and I smiled at the warm breeze that swept my hair into my eyes. My eyes adjusted and I could finally see the land around me.

The fairgrounds sprawled around me in the noon sunlight. Canopies of all kinds, colors, and patterns hung in neat blocks over their respective booths. Humans and faunus of all ages ran around, enjoying themselves without a care in the world. By Oum I love seeing stuff like this, everyone so happy and lively.

I walked around for a while until I found a public toilet; I ducked into one of the stalls and changed my clothes. I switched out my violet-black hoodie and jeans and into a short black vest with violet trim, dark purple V-neck with a black shillouette of a simplistic lion, black jeans with a few rips at the knees, a black bandana around my neck, black mid-shin combat boots with violet straps and silver buckles, a pair of fingerless black gloves that ended at my elbows and a silver belt with a metal buckle. I messed up my hair, turning it from somewhat decent, to wild and untamed.

The case that laid across the toilet seat seemed to glare at me, daring me to open it. I unclicked the latches and opened the case. Resting in black fabric sat two gauntlets of metal that were so dark violet they looked black. I picked up the gauntlets and slipped them on my forearms. They weighed at least five pounds each and covered from the backs of my hands up to where my gloves ended. I flexed my fists and grinned; I repacked my old clothes into my school regulation backpack and closed the case after grabbing several rounds of ammunition and putting them in a pouch at my waist. My hands quickly folded the case up and put it into the backpack.

"So good to wear these again," I said, rubbing the metal of the gauntlets. The stall door creaked as I opened it and walked out with the backpack on my back. I took a look in the mirror and muttered, "Something's not right."

I took a deep breath and watched my reflection in the mirror as a pair of black cat ears slowly emerged from underneath my messy hair. A sigh escaped my lips and I ran my unoccupied hand slowly over the soft fur that covered my ears, which involuntarily twitched at the touch.

With a laugh and a "Much better" I strutted out to the fairgrounds.

I walked around for several hours, sampling several foods from Atlas, Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo; some familiar, others brand new. I loved it, but as I left a stand with a nice cold mint shake that was topped with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and a bright red cherry, I heard someone yelling something. It was near enough that I could hear it with my human ears, but loud enough that my cat ears flattened against my skull. I turned to the source of the noise and followed it until I turned the corner to where the fairgrounds gave way to the forest around it.

Standing there was a boy with brown-orange hair and dark blue eyes in a black hood with gray armor. He loomed over a thin blonde girl with a pair of floppy dog ears who cowered in fear. The boy gave a cruel and yanked on the girl's ears. The blonde gave a cry of pain and tried to pull away. My face scrunched up in anger and stalked towards the two.

"Hey!" I yelled. Both the guy and the girl turned to look at me. The girl seemed relieved, but the guy seemed to be angry. "Leave her alone Winchester."

Eagle Winchester gave a cruel smirk and let go of the dog Faunus's ear and started toward me.

"Well well," He sneered. "If it isn't the half-Kitty."

I sneered an hissed under my breath at the nickname. Eagle grinned larger and with lightning speed, reached up and yanked on my left ear. I yowled and clawed at the large buffoon's wrist. He laughed and I sent a punch to his gut. Eagle doubled over and groaned. He let go of my ear and I pushed him over.

"How many times do I have to kick your ass Winchester?" I demanded. "How many times do I have to outsmart, outfight, and outclass you before you finally stop being such an ass?"

Eagle didn't respond and I just growled and walked away. I hated when jerky humans like the Winchester family bully Faunus just for existing. By the time I got back to the center of the fairgrounds half of my shake was gone and my ear had stopped throbbing from where Eagle had yanked it. I looked up and saw three people sitting on a bench.

The first one was a guy with gold-blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, long gold scarf, blue jeans with a gold belt sash. On his head sat a gold plate headpiece, brown gloves on his wrist and at his waist was a sword in a sheath.

The second was a girl with long black fading into red hair held in a single odango bun on the side of her head with a tail coming from it that ended at her shoulder and silver eyes. She wore white rose earrings in her ears and a white fading into red cloak held on a white short sleeve dress with sliver rose pins. She had a red corset with white laces, tights, and white fashionable boots with a low heel and red sole.

The third was another girl. She had magenta eyes and long orange hair held in a low ponytail with messy bangs and a pink streak on the left side and a black streak on the right. She wore a pink Oriental high collared vest that secured diagonally, a black undershirt that was tight on her body, but had bell sleeves that ended at her elbows. She wore black fingerless gloves that ended at her mid forearm, a soft blue belt that secured a pair of white shorts and underneath were a pair of pink tights. Her shoes (only visible as she laid half on the armrest of the bench) were black and pink high tops with white laces and thick soles and folded over sides.

"For the last time Kira," The guy in gold told the Oriental. "You can't hit him with the bat!"

"But Aurum!" Kira whined. "I haven't booped him in a long while!"

"Kira, 'Booping' is your parents' thing."

"I MEANT WITH THE BAT!"

"Kira please," The girl in red and white cut in. "Last time you tried that, it ended with you covered in glitter, rather than your intended target."

I smirked and walked over, quiet as a mouse. Their backs were towards me and I kept my ears flicking constantly. I snuck up behind the girl in white and waited for the right moment. Just as she was about to make another comment, I grabbed her shoulders suddenly and yelled,

"HEY ROSIE!"

Rosie screamed and fell off the bench with a thud. Kira laughed and soon followed after the black/red haired girl. I hopped over the side of the bench and sat on the back.

"Danny!" Aurum cheered, holding out his fist. I met his fist with another and we fist bumped hard enough to make my knuckles tingle. "About time you got here dude!"

"I missed you too bro," I replied, turning to the two girls on the ground. I made a fake scoff and pulled out an obviously fake snobby accent. "What's this? Rosalina Schnee on the dirty ground? How _...unrefined_."

Rosie sent a playful glare back, responding with her most high class tone she could muster. "Ugh, a _Faunus_. What are you doing here? Looking through the trash for a meal?"

We glared at each other for a minute before simultaneously bursting out laughing. Rosie jumped up and hugged me.

"I missed you cousin," She said. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Missed you too." Not a moment after I said that, a large glittery toy bat wacked me on the head. I turned to see a gleefully smiling Kira. She cackled gleefully before hugging me in a choke hold.

"We missed you so much Danny! Did you miss us? Who'd you meet while you were gone? Did you bring back souvenirs? Are there Grimm on other planets?" Kira began babbling so fast I could barely manage to understand her. I laughed a little and shrugged her off while rubbing where she hit me on the head.

"Missed you too Kira."

Behind us the clock struck one, with the single chime filling the air.

"Oh right," I said. "We have to meet everyone back at the Beacon gardens at two." Aurum, Rosie and I stood up, while Kira jumped onto my back. I grunted for a second before readjusting my shoulders and slipping my elbows under her knees. We walked toward the campus, catching up on what either side was missing out on. They told me about news around Beacon (Aurum still hadn't beat his mom's combat record, Kira learned how to imitate dog whistle while fighting in order to drive her opponent nuts, and Rosie had made some progress on her Glyphs) while I told them all about the worlds outside of Remnant.

Just as the clock was about to strike four, we walked into the gardens. In one of the pavilions, our family had set up a decent size picnic. Kira's eyes widened and she jumped onto my shoulders.

"OOHH DAD MADE PANCAKES!" She used my shoulders as a springboard and took off running. The three of us left started to laugh.

"She better not eat all the syrup again," Aurum said. Rosie nodded.

"As if," I replied. "She has to fight Aunt Nora for it."

"True," Rosie said. We heard a cheer and a ten year old shot over to us. Rosie sidestepped and hooked his neck with her elbow. The kid choked and was sent sprawling.

"Hey Wyn," I said, helping the boy up.

"Not much Dan," Wyn said. "I just started training at Signal like Mom."

"Started making your weapon yet?"

"I've got a few ideas, but not much." I ruffled my younger cousin's fluffy white hair and entered the pavilion. Immeadiately I was crushed into a hug by Aunt Ruby and Aunt Weiss. After quick greetings I moved on, saying hello to Aunt Pyrrha and Uncle Jaune, along with helping Uncle Ren get Aunt Nora and Kira away from a ten foot tall stack of pancakes. Finally, at the edge of the pavilion, I found my parents.

"Danny!" Ma yelled, pulling me into a bone crushing hug (her metal prosthetic didn't help). Her blonde hair nearly suffocated me before Mom pulled me away before petting my ears and giving me a soft hug.

"We missed you, little kitten," Mom said, a small smile. I blushed at the nickname but smiled. My ears twitched to hear over the loud speaker that the first match, Team GNJR of Vacuo vs. Team ONNX of Atlas, was about to begin. Followed by Team DARK of Beacon vs. Team SOUL of Haven.

"Blake c'mon," Ma said, pulling Mom with her like an excited child.

"Yang slow down," Mom said. I looked around at my family and smiled. It was times like this that made me love being a Huntsman.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked chapter 2. BTW, is anyone else going to watch Voltron: Legendary Defender?**

 **Review if you liked, review if you didn't, review what you think.**

 **Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: DARK vs SOUL

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been freaking out over the images released for Voltron Legendary Defender! I love the new designs so much! And since its on Netflix the entire season is released at once so I can just binge the entire season. Also for my readers who read my other RWBY crossover I'm thinking about rewriting it but leaving the current one up. So be prepared for that.**

 ** _RWBY_ belongs to Rooster Teeth. **

**_Voltron Force_ belongs to Nicktoons or WEP or whoever. **

* * *

_**Keith's P.O.V.**_

Professor Ozpin automatically went on my radar as someone to watch out for. He was mysterious, never giving straight answers and avoiding certain questions entirely. He showed us around and gave us a basic rundown on life in Remnant. I definitely had to keep an eye on him.

Hours after Ozpin had urged Daniel to leave us and go find his cousin, Lance, Hunk, Larmina and I sat in the stands of Amity Colosseum with several citizens of Vale around us. I fidgeted in my black jacket, the nervousness that comes with five years of being on the run doesn't die quietly or quickly. Even though the Force reunited five months ago, I still got slightly nervous in large crowds.

The crowd around me cheered and exuded excitement. There was a much wider diversity of people on Remnant than on Arus. Where most Arusians were pale and tall, most of the time with thin builds and close and deep set eyes that were more often than not blue or green, and high cheekbones; people in Remnant came in wide varieties, tall or short, fat or skinny, willowy or sturdy frames, wide or close set eyes, a wide array of eyes (from pink and red to purple and white), so many different variations of people that it made my head hurt trying to describe them all.

Above us, four screens displayed the eight "Aura" levels of the eight combatants:

 **Obsidian Shard: 82%**

 **Nubia Schmidt: 91%**

 **Nalim Schmidt: 73%**

 **Xavier Xylander: 85%**

vs.

 **Ginger Russell: 95%**

 **Natalie Roux: 90%**

 **Jade Irving: 83%**

 **Robyn Sky: 80%**

The two teams maneuvered around the Geyser and Forest biomes with amazing mobility. Ginger Russell and Nubia Schmidt went at each other, nunchucks against daggers, with an unmistakable anger. Within minutes they knocked each other's Auras out.

Natalie Roux took out a chunk of Xaiver Xylander's Aura level, reducing him to 46%, just as Obsidian Shard knocked her into an erupting geyser, knocking her Aura out completely.

"Damn," Lance cursed next to me. "I liked her. Nice legs."

"Eeewww," Larmina said. "She's like, seventeen."

"You're a little too old for her Lance," I said.

In the forest, Jade Irving knocked Nalim Schmidt into the air, jumped up, grabbed him and yanked him down, making him land with a large crater. His Aura fell down to 52% and he responded by kicking Jade into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. Her Aura fell to 64%.

"Ouch," Hunk said on Lance's other side. "That has to hurt."

"I can't believe no one's broken any limbs yet," Larmina winced. "Or ribs."

"They're definitely powerful," I replied. Over the PA system the two announcers, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck kept the commentary going.

 _"It appears Ms. Robyn is about to unleash her Semblance!"_ Oobleck narrated. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, please bear witness to Ms. Robyn Sky's **Fearsome Flock!** "_

Robyn, who had just been teamed up on by Xavier and Obsidian, let out a large bird caw and two large wings of light appeared at her back. The feathered wings exploded and each feather became a large bird resembling a Robin. The flock gave a unanimous caw and rushed the two boys and overwhelmed them. Each time they were hit, their Aura levels decreased until the level reached zero. The flock rose up and returned to Robyn, dissolving into her.

Nailm was sent flying out of the woods, Jade emerging purposefully after him. Robyn saw the boy falling at her and she sent a spin kick at him, knocking him into the erupting geyser. His Aura dropped and he was out.

 _"TEAM GNJR WINS!"_

The winning team cheered and the crowd roared with excitement. The two teams shook hands and exited the field.

 _"Now, the randomization process begins for the next match."_

The screens changed to two virtual spinning displays. The first one stopped, showing the four faces of Team SOUL, made up of Selena Silver, Orpheus Black, Usagi Blanc, and Leontya Sol of Haven. The second one stopped revealing Team DARK of Beacon. Made up of Daniel Xiao Long, Aurum Arc, Rosalina Schnee, and Kira Lie.

Wait a second...

"Daniel!?" Larmina exclaimed. The four of us stared at the board. Sure enough, it was Daniel, but his hair was far wilder than I'd ever seen, his eyes seemed to radiate confidence, and are those cat ears!?

 _"Ooh," Peter Port said over the PA. "A worthy match. Second year Team SOUL of Haven vs. second year Team DARK of Beacon!"_

"Daniel never said anything about competing," Hunk thought aloud.

"Never said anything about the cat ears either," Lance replied. "Are we just gonna guess they're fake or..?"

"Watch the fight now, kick his butt later," Larmina stated. She gripped the armrests tightly.

Team SOUL entered the arena from one side, while Team DARK entered through the other.

On SOUL's side Selena was in silver and white armor, Orpheus was in blacks and grays with a long coat and shoulder pads, Usagi (who stangely had large rabbit ears coming from her head) was in a white and light pink frilly dress, and Leontyne was in a gold shirt and brown shorts.

On DARK's side there was Daniel, in a black and silver vest, violet t-shirt with a lighter purple lion's head on it, black pants with a belt that had a pouch on it, black boots with what looked like a firing mechanism over it, silver bandana, a deep purple pair of what looked like bracelets, wild hair, large black sunglasses sitting in his hair and the two cat ears I could've swore I saw twitch.

"Damn Daniel," Lance commented. "Took a level in goth?"

"Nah," Hunk replied. "Looks more like punk."

Aurum was a boy slightly taller than Daniel, maybe an inch taller, with gold - blond hair and blue eyes. He had a gold color shirt, with white armor, a gold scarf, blue jeans, a gold sash belt, brown gloves and a gold band headpiece. He had a sheathed sword attached to his belt.

Rosalina was a girl who stood about 5' 4" compared to Daniel's 5' 8" with silver eyes and hair that started black and faded to red. It was tied up in a single bun on the left side of her head with a tail that ended at her shoulder. She wore a white dress with short sleeves and a high neck laced with red ruffles. She had a red corset with white strings, a silver belt with a pouch, buckle, and bullets in loops over the skirt and red petticoats underneath. She had on white boots with red soles, straps, laces and frills and was cloaked in a cape that started white and faded to red at her elbows. A mysterious device was tucked under her cloak.

Kira easily could've been Larmina's double. She stood 5' 6" and had messy orange hair in a mid back length low ponytail, shaggy bangs, a pink streak on her left side and a black one on her right. Her eyes were a vivid magenta and glinted with excitement. She wore a pink Oriental style short vest that ended at her ribcage and fastened diagonally. Underneath was a black undershirt that ended at her elbows in a kimono style. She had black fingerless gloves and wore a blue belt to secure her white shorts that ended at her mid thigh. Her legs only showed a inch of skin before they were covered with pink stockings and black high tops with the tops folded over, pink soles and white laces. A large pink and silver gun was attached to her back in an unseen holster.

"That's quite a team," I said.

"This is gonna be good," Larmina grinned next to me. Down on the field the two teams entered into the center and stood on each side. Holographic slots appeared around the arena, spinning so fast I couldn't tell what was on it. Daniel's team seemed to be focused and intimidating, Daniel himself even cracking his knuckles, bracelets expanding and unfolding into gauntlets. Kira pulled out her gun and Aurum pulled out his sword, the sheath expanding into a shield.

The roar of the crowd increased ad the holograms stopped spinning. The two sections of arena retracted and were replaced with an urban area and a mountain area. On the large holo-screen above us, the eight faces of the combatants and their Aura levels appeared.

 _"3...2...1...BEGIN!"_ Port announced over the intercom.

* * *

 ** _-Earlier-_**

Daniel and Aurum joked around as Team DARK walked towards Amity.

"Ready to fight for the honor of Beacon?" Aurum asked the shorter boy. Daniel nodded, his cat ears twitching as the warm wind blew through his hair.

"Remember to watch your back," Daniel replied, a cat-like grin crossed his face. "Or someone'll kick it."

The two boys laughed again. Kira laughed beside them and charged forward, Rosa on her back squealing with excitement. The two boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Nah," The two boys said in unison, shaking off the idea of copying their teammates.

"Race ya!" Daniel teased, taking off after the two girls. Aurum laughed and took off too.

When the four teens got into the colosseum they looked around in awe. There were people of all types cheering ecstatically. The announcers called the end of the ONNX vs. GNJR match. They looked down to the battlefield, where the eight combatants exited the field.

"We'd better head down to the field entrance," Rosa said. "Just in case we're called to fight."

The four go down and sure enough, they were chosen to participate in the next round. They walked out onto the bare arena and noticed their opponents on the opposite side. The two teams took their sides on the center panel.

Daniel and Aurum charged forward and were met with Orpheus and Selena. A glowing glyph appeared beneath Rosalina and she sped away, too fast to be seen. Kira fired several shots from her gun and kicked Leontyne in the gut. Leontyne pulled out a guan dao and swiped at her. Kira dodged every swipe and sent another kick to Leontyne's head.

Aurum traded blows with Orpheus, whose large sword slowed him down only slightly. The gold clad boy sent a swipe to his opponents legs, tripping him into a punch from Daniel. Selena jumped in front of Aurum, slashing at him with her two falchions. Aurum blocked the blows. He grabbed the wheel on his shield and spun it. The seams and the opposing crescents on the shield began to glow green. Aurum slammed the shield into Selena, a whirlwind shooting out, sending the silver-blonde huntress into a tree. Aurum followed her into the thickets.

Rosalina appeared on in front of Usagi, pulling the device from beneath her cloak, which extended and shifted until she held a long glaive that had a sort of sectioned chamber similar to that of a revolver with a long, curved blade shaped almost like a letter "g". The chamber rotated on its own and when it stopped, the blade began to glow white. Usagi drew her two whips and struck out at Rosalina. The whips wrapped around the blade, only to freeze. Usagi's blue eyes widened. Rosalina smirked and yanked her glaive, pulling Usagi toward her. The blonde stumbled forward, and Rosalina swung her glaive, knocking Usagi into the urban area. The glyph appeared under Rosalina's feet and she glided after her opponent with amazing speed.

Daniel lunged out of nowhere at Orpheus, throwing a right hook. The shot connected and his gauntlets fired a shot. He followed through with a left one, right again and another left one before jumping out of the way of the swipe from Orpheus's giant sword. Daniel spun around and kicked Orpheus in the head, sending him flying.

Aurum and Selena appeared on one of the cliffs in the mountain area, swords clashing and sending sparks below them. Selena tried to swipe Aurum's legs from under him, but he caught her leg and threw her. He set his shield to green again and jumped after her. Selena hit the ground with a roll and kicked Kira into Rosalina, who stumbled and missed hitting Usagi and instead blew a hole into the side of one of the buildings in the urban area. Selena stood and blocked Aurum's shield as he fell onto her. Kira grabbed Usagi from behind and flung the rabbit faunus at the silver clad female. The two stumbled as Kira and Rosa stood. Kira converted her gun into a large, almost comically sized mallet. She ran forward and swung at the girls, one of Rosa's glyphs propelling her forward. The bat connected and the two girls were sent flying. They hit the force field with a _zap_ and a buzzer sound carried throughout the stadium.

 _"Oh! Selena Silver and Usagi Blanc are knocked out!"_ Professor Port's voice carried above them. Kira turned her weapon back into gun form and smiled. Just as she turned to Rosa, she was barreled into by Leontyne with a fierce war cry.

The two girls rolled on the ground, forgetting their weapons in favor of hand-to-hand combat. They became a flurry of fists and feet as they fought around the urban area. Kira punched and kicked, blocking each blow that came to her. She grabbed Leontyne, spun her around, and kicked her into one of the walls. Rosa sped in and used a repulsion glyph to hold the golden blonde into the air. Leontyne pulled out her guan dao, converted it into a large gun, and fired several rounds at the two girls. They dodged and the ground exploded where they'd been standing. Kira turned her gun back into bat form and slammed it down on Leontyne. She blocked it and fired around, sending Kira back into a wall, which shattered with the shockwave. A buzzer sounded, signifying Kira was out.

Rosa turned her glaive's rotating top and the blade glowed green she slashed at Leontyne, sending her flying into the force field nearby. The buzzer sounded again, leaving only Orpheus left to fight against Daniel, Aurum, and Rosa.

The two boys had teamed up against Orpheus, who had activated his semblance, making his sword and himself emit a high pitched frequency. Daniel yelled in pain and clutched both sets of his ears, Aurum (who wasn't as effected as his teammate) charged forward, and slashed at Orpheus, who blocked it. The loss of focus made the frequency stop, allowing Daniel to uncover his ears. His fists curled up and his eyes glowed red as he let out a low growl. He ran forward, firing a shot from the mechanisms on his boots, and punched Orpheus in the face. The round fired from the gauntlets sent Orpheus into the side of a tree. The row of Dust canisters behind the shotgun shells in his gauntlets rotated, ending on the red Dust. Three large claws jutted from each gauntlet, glowing red. Aurum powered up the green in his shield and knealt down. Daniel jumped onto the shield, and Aurum threw him forward, the wind Dust propelling him forward. Daniel fired rounds from his boots at the same moment, rocketing him toward Orpheus. The red in Daniel's eyes glowed brighter and his fist connected with Orpheus, the fire dust engulfing both of them in an explosion.

The crowd gasped, before breaking into cheers. The buzzer sounded.

 _"Team DARK WINS!"_ Professor Oobleck announced. From the flames, Daniel stood up with one fist raised in victory. His breathing was heavy and his eyes had returned to their normal violet color. He looked down and offered a hand to Orpheus, a humble smile on his face.

"Good fight," Daniel said. Orpheus smirked back.

"Thanks," Orpheus replied. The shorter boy helped him up and they shook hands. "Sorry if I hurt your ears too much, I don't have much in the way of adjusting the frequency."

Daniel laughed, retracting his gauntlets back into its base form. "Don't worry, you did what you had to."

Aurum walked up to them, wiping sweat from his brow. Daniel smiled and clapped the taller boy's shoulder. The three walked off the field, rejoining their teammates. The two teams walked off the battlefield, talking with each other in a way that made it seem like they hadn't just been fighting each other. Kira and Leontyne were talking about going to a party one of the Haven teams was holding; Rosa and Selena were chatting excitedly about one of the all boy teams that had been fighting before. Orpheus and Aurum were talking about swords and semblances while Daniel was getting to know Usagi.

"So you're a half-Faunus?" Usagi asked. Daniel nodded, his ears twitched to swat at some of the flies that were flying around them. "My Mother is a Faunus, my Ma is a human."

"Two mothers? How?" Daniel shrugged.

"I dunno. All I know is that I'm their biological kid. They never went into details." Daniel said. Usagi gave a confused look that made her look slightly more rabbit-like, nose scrunched up and twitched once. Daniel laughed and she slowly began to laugh too.

"I didn't see you at the opening ceremony with your team," Usagi said. "Where were you?"

"Well," Daniel replied. "I was on a sort of 'student exchange' with the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy and...things got carried away."

Usagi giggled happily. A two tone chime sounded from the pouch at her waist; she pulled her Scroll from the pouch and looked at it. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Guys," She called to her teammates. "Our professor is looking for us."

The rest of Team SOUL frowned, Leontyne even whined.

"Well," Selena said. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that it was a great fight and it was nice to meet you."

Daniel nodded and the two team leaders shook hands.

"It was a great fight," Daniel agreed. "Hope to see you guys around."

SOUL nodded in unison and they walked through the stadium. As soon as they were out of sight, Kira squealed and jumped on Rosa's back.

"We won!" She squealed. "Wewonwewonwewonwewon! Iwouldn'tsayitwhiletheyweretherebutwewon!"

"Easy there Kira," Rosa wheezed, standing straighter. Daniel and Aurum laughed, putting their arms around each other's shoulders and fist bumping. Daniel's ears twitched and he paled, his eyes widened and his laugh fell into a nervous laugh. The other three looked at him in confusion.

"Hehe...I am so dead," Daniel squeaked. The three teammates followed Daniel's line of sight.

Four people were walking toward them. Leading the pack was a tall, tan man with blue-black hair and blue eyes and wearing a black jacket over a gray shirt, jeans and boots. Behind him was a pale brown haired man with matching eyes and wearing a leather jacket and red fingerless gloves; a girl with firey orange hair in a high ponytail, and blue eyes and wearing a tight black t-shirt under a light blue cropped tank top, ripped jeans, black forearm guards, a black belt, and her light blue diadem. Her multiple cartilage piercings glinted in the sunlight. The last one was a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt and cargo pants. The second man and the girl looked aggravated, while the man in yellow looked excited.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Daniel called out to them. The tan man nodded as the man in leather said,

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

 **So, sorry again for the long wait. I suck at writing fight scenes, especially with the quality of the choreography in RWBY fights. Also, I've been thinking about adding a side of romance to the story, with Daniel and someone else. I couldn't decide who to pair him with, if anyone. So I decided to let you all decide. Here's a list.**

 **-Larmina**

 **-Vince**

 **-Kira**

 **-Aurum**

 **If you have any other ideas or don't want a romance that's an option too. No matter what your opinion, just write what you guys would like down in the reviews. Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, views and reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
